


Quidditch and Midnight

by Geek_and_Nina



Series: Motherland: Fort Salem Week [1]
Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24869989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geek_and_Nina/pseuds/Geek_and_Nina
Summary: A 'cool down' post-Quidditch matchI wasn't totally confident on Houses so please don't come for me
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Series: Motherland: Fort Salem Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799509
Comments: 2
Kudos: 95





	Quidditch and Midnight

Raelle watched form the changing room bench as Scylla pulled her skirt up her legs. She stood and padded behind her girlfriend, lacing her arms around her tiny waist. Raelle gently pressed her lips to Scylla’s pulse point, not a true kiss just a touch. Their brooms still leaned against the doorframe, Raelle’s broom looking a bit worse for wear after an ill-advised dive for the quaffle.

“Even when we are playing against one another, I don’t like to see you taking risks like that.” Scylla murmured, enjoying the smell of a freshly showered Raelle. She turned back to the younger girl and tightened her tie for her, pulling her closer as she did so. “Be good to yourself. It would be a shame to see you go out in some kind of stupid accident.”

“Awh, have some faith in me, babe. I was hardly even scraped.” Scylla rolled up the white button sleeves of her school shirt, already lightly bloodstained as Raelle spoke. “At least the color matches my house colors. Like your blue matches your eyes.”

“That’s… dark, Rae.” Scylla looked a bit exasperated though the heat never left her eyes at being so physically close to Raelle. The adrenaline from the Quidditch match still coursed through their systems, Raelle riding the high of a Gryffindor win. “I don’t want you to worsen your elbow scrape, shall I do up your braids for you?”

Raelle nodded as Scylla moved to stand behind her tilting her head back and to the side. She enjoyed the feeling of Scylla’s fingers in her hair and on the nape of her neck. She sighed quietly every time Scylla pulled, allowing the tension to begin to flow out of her muscles as she leaned back into Scylla and trusted her. Raelle found herself halfway asleep within moments.

“I’ll do yours in a little bit,” Raelle said through a soft yawn. Scylla didn’t quite believe the blonde as she was beginning to fall asleep.

“Hey now, no napping. We’ve only got about five minutes until we are expected in our respective dorms and they certainly won’t be allowing a Ravenclaw into Gryffindor when I will inevitably end up having to half carry, half float you up there.” Scylla teased, tugging on the last braid as she finished it. She definitely got Raelle’s attention right then.

“But… what if I don’t want to party with my teammates? Sure we played hard and we earned it and I love them all dearly… but what if I would rather just curl up with you, nap, and listen to the rain on the roof.” Raelle asked, looking up at Scylla, upside down.

“I swear that since the two of us got back together, we have turned into little old ladies. We’re sixth years, not sixty years old.” Scylla groaned because it was true and she would rather be doing the same as Raelle suggested. “A waste of all of our youth and beauty truly.”

“No youth or beauty is going to waste here, gorgeous. You have to admit that we have fantastic sex if we’re supposed to be sixty-year-olds. Extremely athletic. Amazingly, neither of us has broken a hip yet.” Raelle laughed, swinging a leg over the bench to face Scylla again. Her hands landed on Scylla’s hips as she pulled the Ravenclaw witch to stand in between her legs.

“So… the astronomy tower at midnight then? Whenever you can get away and sneak out?” Scylla asked, ignoring everything Raelle had just said, only her pink cheeks betraying her.

“As soon as I possibly can.” Raelle promised and pulled Scylla down for one last kiss before they had to go their separate ways. She was reluctant to let Scylla go, but then again, she always was. “A couple of hours. I can make it that long for sure.”

On their way out, Raelle pushed Scylla up against the wall as they gathered up their brooms. She kissed her thoroughly as a reminder and a promise of what was to come.


End file.
